


Come Home to Me

by mistyyygoode



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cordelia is finally a mom, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misty’s a pothead, More tags to be added, Parent Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Destruction, Set after Apocalypse, Triggers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: When Misty is brought back from hell to the Coven with Nan, she's surprised to see a mini-me of Cordelia running around.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Coming Home

It had only felt like minutes to Misty, but sadly, it had been four years, and she didn't even know it. But when she saw Nan at the entrance of the science room, the pain and grief that resided within her, left. She knew she was saved.

She couldn't have ever prepared herself to see Cordelia again. The woman was the only thing she had thought about, even in the endless loop of her hell. She never got a moment's rest, but still, the woman was ever lingering in her mind.

But, when she saw her old crush, the only woman she had ever felt true love for, her heart melted. She hugged Cordelia tightly, almost tight enough to crush her lungs, but she had missed her so much. She felt the warm embrace of the shorter woman around her, like a loving embrace of a mother after you've been away from home.

"Oh, how I missed ya..." she whispered as she inhaled the familiar floral scent Cordelia always carried.

Cordelia had tears in her eyes as she pulled away just enough to look into those blue hues, she had only dreamed of for the last four years. She cupped Misty's freckled cheek, caressing it softly. "I-I've missed you, too." She looked over at Nan in surprise.

Misty smiled shyly to herself as she pulled away just enough so they two could talk. She spotted a dirty blonde standing by the staircase. She looked familiar, and yet, they had never met before.

"Mallory," the young woman spoke softly, extending her hand out.

"Misty," she said as she shook the offered hand. "Do I know ya?"

"No," Mallory said softly. "But I know you."

Misty's brows furrowed. She looked back to Cordelia, seeing that Nan was gone. She gulped as she looked around. The Coven looked so different. And before she could ask any questions, a flock of girls ran through the hallway.

"No running," Cordelia said.

"Yes, Miss Goode," they all said as they slowed into walking.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mallory said before walking off.

Misty looked at Cordelia with a puzzled gaze.

"Come with me," Cordelia said as she grabbed the younger witch's hand. She took her to their favorite spot, the greenhouse.

Somehow, it was the only room in the house that looked the same. Misty smiled as they walked into the glass building. She started walking around, looking at every single plant there was. Everything from herbs to flowers, and even some vegetables. However, near the back of the building, she spotted two new plants that weren't there before. One was white roses with a plaque stating, "The final resting place of Myrtle Snow. May she always be remembered as a loyal member of the Coven and the Council." And the second was lilacs with another plaque. "The final resting place of Misty Day. May she always be remembered as a bright soul, a loyal member of the original Coven, taken too soon. May she remind us of unconditional love, honor, and power."

Misty's finger traced the words as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I hope I chose the right flowers," Cordelia said almost shyly.

"Ya did... they're my favorite." Misty sniffled softly as she wiped her tears away. "I would have also loved lavender." She gave a soft smile as she looked back at Cordelia.

In Misty's eyes, the woman still looked perfect in every way possible, but she could tell things were different. Something about her had changed.

She walked over to where Cordelia stood and softly grabbed her hand. "What changed?"

Cordelia grasped Misty's hand, caressing it softly. She sighed as she brought them over to the table to sit down on the stools. "I don't even know where to start." She spoke softly. "For starters, I'm Supreme."

Misty's lips turned upward into a happy grin. "Really?" she asked, eyes wide with love.

"Yes," the older witch chuckled. "Myrtle pushed me to try the seven wonders that day... so, I did. And I was the only one who could pass."

Misty's smile grew even more. "I always knew ya were the most powerful woman I had ever met."

Cordelia blushed as she shook her head. "Maybe... at least that's what everyone tells me. The council is comprised of Zoe, Queenie, and Tallulah."

Misty smiled once again. "I'm so happy to know they're helpin' ya out."

"I need all the help I can get," Cordelia chuckled softly. "It's not easy being the Supreme of over five-hundred people."

The younger blonde's eyes went wide. "Th-that's a lot of people."

"That's not even all of them. We have an endless amount of emails and letters every day of someone trying to figure out if they're a witch or not. We try to take in the most girls we can, and I send the boys to California where there's a school there for them. Zoe thinks the idea of girls only is outdated, but it's only for their safety."

Misty nodded softly. "I understand. It's the best for 'em right now."

"Exactly."

"What else?"

"I don't know... ask me something."

Misty's blue hues dropped. "How long have I been gone? I asked Nan, but she wouldn't tell me."

Cordelia visibly stiffened. She squeezed the other woman's hand. "Four years in two months."

"Wh-what?" Misty's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I didn't think it had been th-that long..." her chest tightened. She felt like that was impossible, but she supposed anything was possible at this point. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Cordelia asked as her free hand wiped away Misty's fallen tears. "I'm the one who should be sorry..." she sighed. "I tr-tried so hard to get you back... you have no idea how many times I have tried to get you out of there. B-but I couldn't... I f-failed you."

Misty's heart broke as she heard the sadness in Cordelia's voice. "Don't ya dare apologize." She said as she moved her hands to cup Cordelia's cheeks. Her thumbs slowly and delicately wiped away the other woman's tears. "I know ya tried."

The Supreme's eyes shifted upward. "You do?"

"Yes, I heard ya callin' my name... th-that's why I didn't think it had been so long. It feels like I've only been away for minutes." She explained. "I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long... I feel like I've mi-missed so much of ya life."

Cordelia simply shook her head. "We can make up for the lost time." She said as her hands caressed Misty's over her cheeks. "We have all the time in the world now."

Just as Misty felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the other woman, the doors of the greenhouse burst open. She quickly pulled away out of fear. She looked over and saw a small blonde girl running into the room.

"Mommy?" the girl called out before looking over at them. She stopped and tilted her head.

Misty caught the girl's brown eyes and features. Her nose, chin, and lips resembled Cordelia's.

Cordelia got up from the stool she sat on, smiling as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Hey, baby girl." She said as she picked the girl up from the floor.

Misty watched them.

"Why are you crying?" the girl pouted as her small hand touched the Supreme's cheek.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Come here, I want you to meet someone very special." She brought the girl over to Misty. "This is—"

"Misty?" the girl tilted her head again, smiling softly.

"How'd you know?" Cordelia asked, somewhat confused.

"I've seen the pictures, Mommy. I'm not stupid." She laughed before looking back at Misty. "Hi."

"Hello," Misty said before looking at Cordelia with a puzzled expression.

The older woman shook her head softly, signaling that now was not the time to talk about it.

The girl smiled again. "I'm Luna."

Misty smiled softly. "It's nice to meet ya, Luna. How old are ya?"

"Three," the girl said happily as she held up four fingers.

"One less finger," Cordelia whispered.

Luna looked at her hand before putting another finger down. "Three."

Misty chuckled softly. "Aren't ya the sweetest thing ever?"

Luna giggled as she shook her head.

"Baby, what did you come in here for? Shouldn't you be in class?" Cordelia asked.

"Zoe let us out early. She said she needed a break cause Lucy ain't feeling good." Luna explained.

"Who's Lucy?" Misty asked.

"Auntie Zoe and Uncle Kyle's baby," Luna said with a smile. "She's my cousin."

Misty looked at Cordelia once again with wide eyes. With everything she had told her, she left out two important things.

"Oh, no. What's wrong with Lucy?"

"Upset tummy," Luna said.

"Why don't you get her some of the tea I made you last week for your tummy, huh?" Cordelia asked.

"Okay, Mommy," Luna said as her mother set her back down on the ground. "And crackers?"

"Yes, baby. Thank you. I'll come to find you in a little while. I need to talk to Misty some more." Cordelia said.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye, Misty." The girl said before skipping out of the room.

When Cordelia turned back to Misty, she saw the woman's face was full of confusion.

"How'd ya leave out two babies?" Misty asked.

"I didn't know how to bring them up." The older witch explained as she sat back down at the table.

"How is it even possible?" Misty asked with a curious gaze.

"My doctor doesn't know. But some of the girls I trust have a theory. They think after I became Supreme, that it fixed everything wrong, including my infertility." Cordelia explained.

Misty took a moment to think. "That's... that's insane." The more she thought, the more she felt about it all. "D-does that mean ya got married again?" she asked worriedly.

"No," the older witch was quick to say. "God, no..." she shook her head. "I... I had a period of time where I did some things that I'm not proud of. I didn't want to be the Supreme, and I did some reckless things. One of those things happened to be a string of one-night stands. Which resulted in Luna."

Misty bit her lip as she listened to the other woman. "I'm so sorry, Delia." She said as she took the other woman's hand again. "So... ya not with anyone?"

"No. After everything that happened, I couldn't see myself with anyone again."

Misty nodded softly. It broke her heart. "Hank was an asshole."

Cordelia shook her head again. "That's not what I'm talking about."

The younger woman's brows furrowed. "What are ya talkin' about then?"

"Losing you, Misty. I know we weren't together, not officially. But I know we shared some moment that neither of us could deny as something more than just a friendship... and after I lost you, I couldn't see myself with anyone again."

Misty's eyes flickered up to brown hues. She smiled shyly. "So, I wasn't dreamin' those feelin's?" she asked.

"No, not one bit, darling," Cordelia said as her free hand cupped Misty's cheek once again. She leaned forward to softly kiss the other woman's lips.

Misty smiled into the kiss. Her hands cupped Cordelia's cheeks, bringing her closer as they kissed. She pulled away just slightly. "So, to say I love ya, ain't crazy?"

"Not one bit," Cordelia whispered. "I love you." 

"I love ya, too, Dee... more than anythin'." The Cajun whispered softly. She kissed Cordelia once again, feeling all her worries melt away. 


	2. The Bad Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is really long. I just kept writing and writing. I hope none of you mind a longer than usual chapter. And I hope you enjoy it. This is the part of the story where things start to really change from canon.

After talking more in the greenhouse, Cordelia brought Misty upstairs to her bedroom. "I still have a box of your things." The older witch said somewhat nervously.

"Really?"

"It's not much, but it's what I could salvage from the shack, and what you had here already," Cordelia explained as she dug through her closet for the box, which was at the bottom of a stack.

"The shack?" Misty furrowed her brows. "You've been there?"

Cordelia set the box on the end of her bed. She smiled shyly as she nodded. "It's my home away from home now. I used to spend a lot of time there, especially when I was pregnant with Luna. Now, I go when I can, but it's been less and less lately. I can take you there if you'd like. But if it's too traumatic, I understand."

The taller woman walked over to the bed and started looking through the box. All of her favorite dresses were inside. The shawl that Stevie had given her was neatly folded and put to the side, along with her records. "I can't believe ya kept all of this." She said before looking up. "And I'd love to go there. I'm sure it's amazin' if you're the one who kept it goin'."

"I couldn't throw any of it away... I didn't want to lose the last of you I had left." Cordelia explained sheepishly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "And I hope you wouldn't mind sleeping in here with me. All of the rooms are filled up right now."

Misty sat down next to the other witch. "I don't mind it at all." She said as her hand grabbed Cordelia's, lacing their fingers together.

The Supreme smiled softly as she caressed the other woman's hand back. "Okay... are you hungry? I would imagine you're starving."

Misty chuckled softly as she nodded. "I am, actually. And I'm tired, too."

Cordelia nodded softly. "What would you like to eat? I can have our chef make you anything."

"Uhm..." the younger witch thought for a moment. "French fries? Apple pie?" she chuckled shyly.

"You sound just like Luna," Cordelia laughed as she got up, pulling Misty with her. "Come on, I'll have Selene make you whatever you desire."

Misty smiled softly as she followed after the other woman.

They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Cordelia talked to the chef.

Misty stood to the side, watching and listening. She watched as girls from as young as three to as old as Cordelia's age walked through the hallways of the house. She could see the improvements that had been made to the house and the Coven. It made her respect for Cordelia only go up even more. Through all the hurt and the loss, she had endured, she was still able to improve and uphold the standards of the Coven.

"Misty?" Zoe's face turned upward into a smile as she walked around the corner, holding onto a toddler.

"Zoe!" Misty beamed. She let go of Cordelia's hand as she ran over to the woman, who was closer to her age now.

"H-how is this possible?" Zoe asked.

Misty kept smiling. "Thank Nan, wherever that lil' devil is."

"Nan?" Zoe asked as she shifted Lucy to the other hip. "But I thought she died...?"

"She did," Cordelia said softly as she walked over to them. "But Papa Legba let her come back through just to bring Misty back home to us."

Zoe looked at Misty in amazement. "Wow—I just don't know what to say. But I'm so glad you're back. I teach the girls about you. They find you incredible."

Misty smiled shyly. "Really?" she asked. She had never thought of herself as amazing, ever in her life.

"Yes. Cordelia has always thought it was important to talk about our fallen sisters." The young woman said before the toddler in her arms started whining. "Shh, it's okay. I'll see you later, I've got to take Lucy to the doctor."

"You know, she just has the stomach flu like Luna did last week," Cordelia said.

"I know, but I want to make sure that's all it is," Zoe said quietly before walking to the front door.

Misty smiled softly as she watched them. She felt like it would take forever to keep up with everything she had missed. She turned back to Cordelia with a smile. "Ya really talk about me to the girls?"

"I don't, but Zoe and Queenie do..." Cordelia smiled somewhat sadly. "It's been hard for me to talk about you to anyone besides Zoe, Queenie, and Myrtle when she was alive."

The younger woman smiled sadly as well. She grabbed Cordelia's hand again, never wanting to let it go again. "I understand, but I ain't goin' nowhere this time."

The Supreme smiled softly as she nodded. "I know, and that makes me feel so much better."

"Me too, Dee." She said before pecking the woman's lips. "How long 'til the food's ready?"

"About forty-five minutes," Cordelia said. "Would you like to do anything until then?"

"Why don'tcha show me around? I'd like to know what all has changed."

Cordelia nodded before doing the just. She showed her the ancestor's room, where more paintings laid upon the walls, including Fiona, Myrtle, and even one of Misty, which shocked her, but she loved it. She showed her the rooms they had turned into classrooms. She showed her the backyard that was now a playground for the younger girls. And last, she showed her the house next door that was now theirs as well. It was a similar layout to the first house, which made it easier to know that it was all the same. The only difference was the ancestor room. In the second house, it was a game room.

After the tour was over, and they were back to the main house, Selene was done with everything that Misty wanted, plus a fresh pitcher of iced tea.

Misty sat at the table and ate everything she could possibly fit into her stomach. She ate like she hadn't ever. She and Cordelia carried on a casual conversation until she was done eating the plate of fries and two slices of apple pie with ice cream on top.

"Mommy!" Luna yelled from the hallway.

"In the kitchen, honey," Cordelia said.

The girl ran into the room and frowned. "Did I miss dinner?"

"No, baby. Misty was hungry so I had Selene make her some food."

"There's more for you, Miss Luna," the chef said.

The girl grinned widely. "Yay!" she said before pulling herself up onto a chair.

"What did you need, baby?" the Supreme asked.

"I wanted to know if Misty was going to stay with us."

"Yes, she is, baby girl. Is that okay?"

"Mhm," the girl nodded happily. "Which room?"

"Well, since all of the rooms are full, she's going to share my room with me for now." Cordelia explained.

"Like Lucy and I?" Luna asked.

"Something like that." Cordelia smiled.

Misty smiled as well. She knew the girl was perhaps too young to understand their relationship, so for the time being, saying they were friends was probably for the best.

"Okay," the girl said before looking at Misty. "How did you get back?"

"Well, a friend of your mommy and mine brought me back," Misty explained.

"But how?"

"I don't really know." The Cajun witch explained.

Luna looked to her mother. "How?"

"It's too hard to explain, honey. I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Like the bad magick?" she asked.

"Yes, honey." Cordelia nodded.

"Okay, Mommy... what's your power?" she asked Misty.

"Resurgence, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, Concilium, transmutation, divination, and some other ones, I think." She explained to the best of her ability.

"Chlorokinesis, potions, and spell work as well," Cordelia added.

"Wow," the girl gasped. "That's a lot! Just like Mommy."

Misty smiled shyly as she nodded. "I know."

"That's why I thought Misty was going to be the Supreme." Cordelia chimed.

"Like Zoe tells the older girls?"

"Yes," Cordelia nodded.

Luna smiled. "I see why."

"What are your powers?" Misty asked.

"I don't know yet... I'm too young to know. Mommy says I'll know in a few years."

"What classes do you take then?" Misty asked somewhat confused.

"Zoe teaches us the ABCs and reading," Luna answered. "Next year I start learning math and herbs."

"Oh," Misty smiled. "That's very good for someone ya age."

Luna nodded proudly. "Mommy said I'm advanced."

"She is, she's two years ahead of where she should be," Cordelia explained.

"That's pretty impressive." Misty grinned at the girl.

"Thanks," Luna giggled shyly as Selene brought her a plate of fries. "Thank you, Miss Selene."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," the woman said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Are you going to teach?"

"Me?" Misty asked and the girl nodded. "Oh, I don't know. I don't even know what I would teach if I did."

"I have a few ideas." Cordelia smiled.

"See, Mommy always knows."

"It's 'cause your mom's a know-it-all, just like you, kid," Queenie said as she walked into the room.

"Queenie," Misty smiled.

"I heard you were back." The woman smiled.

"Yup! Mommy's friend helped." Luna explained.

"Which friend?" Queenie asked.

"I'll explain later. You might be able to help us understand. There's a lot more to it than I was allowed to know, I think." Cordelia explained.

"The bad place with bad people?" Luna asked.

"Not necessarily, but it involved bad people. The ones you can't know about yet." The Supreme told her daughter.

Misty bit her lip as she listened to her lover. She didn't understand it all either, so she was curious what else she didn't know.

Queenie raised a curious brow. "Do we need to have a briefing?"

"When Zoe gets back from taking Lucy to the doctors, yes."

And so, they waited for the third council member to arrive back to the Coven. Then, Cordelia gathered everyone she needed into her office. She sat at her desk, with Misty next to her. In front of her sat Zoe, Queenie, and Tallulah. And then to the side, Mallory sat in the extra chair.

"What number briefing is this?" Tallulah asked as she started typing on her computer.

"Briefing two-six-eight," Zoe said as she looked at her files.

"Name of the briefing?" the redheaded woman asked.

"Papa Legba/Coming Home," Cordelia said as she softly gripped Misty's hand under the table.

Misty bit her lip as she listened to everyone. This was much more put together than the council used to be.

"Members here today are the following, Supreme Cordelia Goode, council members Zoe Spencer, Queenie Laveau, Tallulah Mac, fellow sister Misty Day... and, who's the new girl?" Tallulah asked.

"Mallory... what's your last name?" Cordelia asked.

"Johnson."

"And Mallory Johnson. Okay, let's start at the beginning. Miss Goode, what happened first?" the redheaded member asked.

Cordelia eyed Mallory as she bit her lip. She agreed on not discussing what they had spoken of this morning, but part of her knew she needed to tell the members of the council about it all.

Mallory nodded softly. She knew it was inevitable that the council would know about everything that she had done. She just didn't plan on it being her first day there.

"Mallory came to the academy. I could sense that I had met her before, so I asked if I knew her. She told me, no, but I—"

"She knew I was lying," Mallory said softly.

"In a way, yes, I knew." Cordelia continued. "Mallory explained to me that... she's from the future."

"What?" Zoe asked as she looked over at the younger woman.

"Just let me continue."

"That's against the rules, we don't come back," Zoe said.

"I know, Zoe, just listen before you freak out. I was worried, too. I teach you, girls, not to alter things like that, but it was for a reason I know I would do again." The Supreme explained.

Misty bit her lip as she watched and listened to them all talk. She had never seen Cordelia is such a place of authority before. It had changed her so much, but not in a bad way.

"She explained to me that the Anti-Christ was born. He disguised himself as a witch and was attending Hawthorne. The men's council called me to say he was the next Supreme. And as we know, it's not time for another one, nor could it be a male. After seemingly passing the seven wonders, he created... what was it again?" Cordelia looked over at Mallory.

"A robot of his former caretaker Miss Mead. They came to the house while I was preparing for the Seven Wonders and killed almost everyone. That was the start to his killings." Mallory explained. "Cordelia took the remaining of us to the shack. She knew it was the only place that was safe for us by then."

Misty smiled shyly to herself at the last part of the explanation, but everything else worried her greatly.

"What happened after that?" Queenie asked.

"Michael got in touch with this science company, but I'm not sure how legit they were... but they're the ones who helped plan some things about the end. Myrtle went there and made sure that Coco, Dinah, and I had a place at one of the outposts, so we could stop him."

"Myrtle?" Cordelia asked. "You didn't tell me this part."

"I didn't want to," Mallory sighed to herself. "I wanted you to not know... because I knew how hard it was for you to have to lose her again... but you brought her back through... well, none of us are really sure what you did to bring her back, but you did—to help you, because you knew he was coming."

"Who's Coco and Dinah?" Zoe asked.

"Coco is a witch who will be coming here in two years or so. She's really great." Mallory smiled to herself. "And Dinah is—"

"I know who she is," Queenie said. "She's like Marie, but in the worst ways."

"But why would we send her with you?" Zoe asked.

"Because she's powerful... more powerful than any of us would like to admit. That's not the point right now. Cordelia put us under a spell to not know our powers until it was time. So, we went to the outpost when the missiles went off. We were safe there, that's what we needed, because I wasn't ready for the Seven Wonders yet, and I wasn't ready for Tempus Infinituum."

"That's what you did?" Zoe's eyes went wide. "I thought that was a myth—Cordelia, why would we do that?"

"Can we all just slow down? Everyone freaking out is making it hard for me to keep up." Tallulah said as she typed everything out quickly.

"Sorry..." Zoe sighed.

"I know that if I said we needed to use it; it was for a good reason. You know I don't mess with those sorts of things anymore." Cordelia explained.

"Long story short," Mallory said to try and get back on track. "When it was time, Cordelia, Myrtle, and Madison came to the outpost where we were staying. They had me go back in time to kill Michael before he was able to come into his true form... so I'm back here. I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"And what if it does?" Queenie asked.

"Then I know how to take care of it," Mallory said.

Cordelia sighed softly to herself.

Misty could sense the distress in Cordelia and softly gripped her hand.

"But it won't," the youngest witch added. "Things are different now."

"Like that?" Misty asked softly.

"For starters, you're here. Michael didn't bring you back this time. Luna and Lucy are new. They weren't here my last time around. Cordelia never had a child. Zoe and Kyle never had one either. And Myrtle isn't here. That's the thing that stands out to me most of all. If Cordelia doesn't feel the need to bring Myrtle back, then there isn't anything to worry about. Right?" Mallory asked as she looked at their Supreme.

"I would have to agree on that fact. I don't feel like there's danger. I don't feel weak or like I'm losing my powers."

"Does that mean you're not the Supreme now?" Zoe asked as she looked at Mallory.

"I don't know... I don't want to know right now. I'm here two years earlier than before. I know I don't have all of my powers that I did before either. I can bring things back to life, levitate, and start fires, but there's more I used to be able to do."

"You're also young though, Mallory. You won't have your full powers for at least a few more years. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't want any of you worrying about that."

Misty gulped as her eyes dropped. She couldn't imagine losing Cordelia so soon.

"What about Nan bringing Misty back? What does that have to do with this?" Zoe asked.

"I guess when I killed Michael, it gave me... some leeway with the underworld. Papa Legba was very happy with me and offered me anything I wanted... and I knew we needed Misty back." Mallory explained.

Misty smiled shyly as she looked over at the girl. "Really?"

"You made a deal with Legba?" Queenie asked.

"Not really, he offered me something since I did him a favor without knowing it. He wanted Michael dead long before he was born. And yes, Misty. You're very important to this Coven... and Cordelia."

Cordelia smiled shyly this time as she looked at the Cajun. "She's not wrong."

Queenie shook her head. "That still worries me that he'll come back wanting more."

"He won't. Trust me. Nan assured me that he doesn't want anything more from us." Mallory explained.

"Good, we can't have him around the girls, especially the younger ones who don't know about him, yet."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Zoe asked.

"Not that I can think of right now," Mallory said. "If I can, may I be excused to my room? I'm very tired."

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, you can leave now. Thank you, Mallory, for everything."

"You're welcome," the girl said as she got up and left the room.

Cordelia squeezed Misty's hand. "You can leave, too if you need to."

Misty shook her head. "I'm alright but thank ya."

Cordelia nodded before looking at the council. "We need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"I agree," Zoe said.

"But at least we know things have changed in the timeline," Queenie said.

"Yes, that's the good thing," Cordelia said.

Zoe nodded, "I hope it stays that way."

They concluded the meeting, and Cordelia let the members of the council go for the time being. Once they were gone, she turned to Misty. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Misty asked softly as she looked at the woman.

"I can tell you're anxious. You can talk to me."

The younger woman bit her lip softly. "The thought of losin' ya again scares me. What if Mallory is the next Supreme, and it's just a couple of years before she takes over?"

Cordelia shook her head. "I don't want you to worry about that. For more than one reason. If it's time, then it's time for a new Supreme." She said before completely turning her body to face the other witch. "But I also have a feeling she may not be the Supreme. So many things have changed in this timeline, just like Mallory said."

"Do ya know who it is then?"

"Yes," The older woman sighed as she looked down at their hands. "I'm almost positive it's Luna... Fiona was the only Supreme to have a daughter, and I took the title after her. I'm the second, and I believe Luna will take my place when it's time to do so..."

Misty gulped as she nodded. Her fingers tightened around Cordelia's hand.

"But, Misty, darling, I don't want you to worry about that. I didn't take over until I was thirty-five. Luna is barely three. She's got a long way to go before she takes the test." She explained.

"Okay," the Cajun sighed as she nodded. "Okay... I-I just don't want to lose ya."

"I don't want to lose you, either. That's why I want us to enjoy the time we have together. We never know when something is going to happen. But I do believe it won't be for a very long time, okay?"

"Okay," Misty nodded. "I trust ya, Dee."

"Thank you," Cordelia said before lifting Misty's head to peck her lips. "Now why don't we go eat dinner? I'm sure it's ready by now."

Misty smiled a little as she nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me. I'm hungry again anyway."

"I can imagine you'll be hungry for a while. You haven't eaten for years." Cordelia said as she stood up from her chair.

Misty chuckled shyly as she got up. "That don't explain why I'm so tired, though."

"Your soul exerted a lot of energy in hell."

"How ya know so much about hell?"

"It's a story for another time," Cordelia said as she led them out of the office.


	3. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: night terrors. Also, trigger for weed, if anyone gets triggered by that.

Cordelia had to lend Misty a nightgown for the night. She promised her that when the weekend came, she would take her to get some new clothes, even though Misty was more than willing to wear Cordelia's clothes.

Misty was the first to fall asleep, easily slipping into her dreamscape from how exhausted she had been. She felt like she could finally sleep in Cordelia's embrace.

Cordelia fell asleep not too long after the other woman started to snore.

However, within just a few hours, she woke up to Misty shaking in her sleep. Misty's whole body shook, small cries left her lips, and she was murmuring something.

Cordelia gently shook Misty in her arms. "Wake up," she whispered.

Misty's murmured turned into words: "No... no, I-I d-don't wanna..." she kept repeating.

"Misty, wake up," Cordelia said it a bit louder.

"No!" Misty cried out before her eyes shot open. Her tear-filled eyes focused on Cordelia's face, seeing the worry on her features. She sobbed as she pulled Cordelia tight against her, burying her head into the woman's neck.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Cordelia whispered as she held the other witch just as tightly. She held Misty for what felt like hours until she cried so much, she didn't have any tears left. She had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. "Talk to me, Mist. What did you see?"

"I-I-I was i-in hell... a-again..." Misty stammered through short breaths.

Cordelia sighed sadly. "You're not there anymore, I promise. You'll never go back."

Misty nodded meekly as she cried again. "I-I ju-just need to c-calm down."

"Do you want some tea? We can talk better when you're calm."

Misty gulped as she nodded.

Cordelia kissed the top of Misty's curls before pulling away, but when the woman clung onto her, she stayed. "Come down with me."

Misty nodded again before she hesitantly pulled away. She quickly wiped her face of tears and snot. "Sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"C-cause I woke ya up..." Misty murmured softly as she sat up.

Cordelia shook her head. "You don't have to apologize to me for that. I've dealt with a lot of the girls waking me up in the middle of the night with something. This is at the bottom of the list of those things. I've been woken up to a Prince of Hell in the house, or one of the girls dead before." She said as she got up and held out a hand for the other witch.

Misty looked up at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I know, it sounds insane. But I have to deal with those things."

Misty shook her head as she grabbed the other woman's hand as she got up. "Th-that's crazy."

"It is, but I will admit waking up to you shaking was frightening," Cordelia said as she led them downstairs.

"I-I'm sorry..." Misty murmured once again as she looked down at her feet.

"Misty, baby, don't apologize, please. I'm not upset with you, just worried." She explained as they reached the kitchen. She led Misty to the table and pulled out a chair for her. "Stay here."

"Okay... thank ya," Misty said as she sat down at the table. She watched as Cordelia walked around the kitchen, getting various herbs to make into a tea for her. She yawned and set her head on her hand.

"I know something else that might help you sleep better," Cordelia said as she brought a teacup over to the table.

"What?" Misty asked as she grabbed the cup.

"Something I have in the greenhouse. Will you come with me?" the Supreme asked.

"Of course," Misty said as she got up from her seat. As she followed Cordelia, she started to wonder if they were about to have sex. She didn't think she was in the headspace to do that though.

Cordelia walked inside the room and went to the back where some of the more dangerous herbs were. She came back with a handful of something. "I don't tell many of the girls we grow this." She said before grabbing a box off the shelf.

Misty remembered the box when Cordelia set it on the counter, along with a few small nuggets of a very familiar plant beside it. "Uhm... I didn't take ya as the type of person to smoke weed."

"I don't," Cordelia chuckled softly. "I grow it to make oil for the girls who can't take medicine. Queenie and Tallulah are the only two who know that I grow it. Tallulah's family are farmers and she's helped me come up with this strain, along with another one for the girls who are younger. But I found this box at the shack, and just like everything else, I couldn't bring myself to toss it. I know some of the girls smoke, and I would rather them do it at the house than at a party and something bad happen to them." She explained as she opened up the box and pulled out some papers.

Misty set down her cup of tea before walking over to the other side of the table. "I can take care of this if ya ain't comfortable doin' it."

The older witch smiled softly as she nodded. "Thank you." She said as she took a step back.

Misty smiled shyly, softly pushing her hair behind her ears before grabbing the grinder. She picked up the small nuggets of green and purple. She smelled it before looked at Cordelia. "This is strong."

"I've been told," Cordelia chuckled almost nervously.

Misty smirked softly to herself as she started to grind it up. "What is it exactly?"

"An Indica and Sativa blend. The stuff we make for the younger girls is solely CBD. This is regular marijuana though."

Misty nodded softly before she started to fill the paper up before rolling it. "I can't believe ya kept this stuff though. Like, my grinder and papers."

"Those aren't the original papers, but the same flavor," Cordelia explained as she sat down on one of the stools.

The younger witch smiled softly. "Thank ya, I mean, ya didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it felt like I did in a way."

Misty grabbed a stool and sat down before grabbing the clipper lighter. "Ya don't mind if I smoke?"

"I wouldn't have brought you in here if I did."

"I really thought ya brought me in here to have sex if I'm bein' honest."

"What?" Cordelia asked. "I-I wouldn't... I mean, not when you just woke up from a night terror."

Misty smiled shyly. "That's what I was gonna tell ya, too. But then, ya brought all this out." She said before lighting the joint and taking a hit. She held it in before coughing softly. "Damn! That is strong," she laughed.

Cordelia chuckled as well. "I should have warned you. Queenie told me it's the strongest she's ever smoked."

"Queenie smokes?" Misty asked before taking another drag.

"Sometimes, only when she needs it. She gets really bad anxiety sometimes."

Misty nodded softly. "I can imagine. She's been through some shit."

Cordelia smiled sadly. "I know."

"What do you do for the stress?" the Cajun questioned before taking another hit.

"I sometimes will take the CBD tinctures I've made for the girls. Other than that, I go to therapy once a week, and I have medicine I take sometimes." The Supreme explained.

Misty exhaled before looking over at her lover. "Therapy? That's good," she smiled.

"It's not my favorite thing in the world, but I know I have to," Cordelia said as she looked down at her hands that nervously fidgeted.

"Why not, darlin'?"

"Because I have to talk about things I don't like talking about."

Misty smiled sadly. She grabbed Cordelia's hand with her free one. "I understand, but sometimes we gotta talk about things we don't like talkin' about."

"I know," Cordelia sighed. "Why don't you tell me about your nightmare?"

"I was in hell," Misty said before taking another hit. "It was like I had never l-left..." she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, but I hope you know that's never going to happen again."

"I suppose."

Cordelia squeezed the other witch's hand. "I mean that you're never going back there, even if I have to sell my soul."

Misty's head lifted up quickly. "Don't ya dare do that."

"I would do anything to protect you, Misty."

"Ya have so much more than me though, Dee. I'm not as important as the academy or Luna. They need to be ya top priority, not me."

"I know that, but you're equally as important to me as them," Cordelia said as she squeezed the pale hand again.

Misty smiled bittersweetly before taking another hit. She put the joint out into the ashtray before pulling her hand away to put it all up. "Ya important to me, too, darlin', but I don't want to come before ya baby." She said before standing up and nearly falling. Her eyes went wide as she caught herself on the table. "Wow... that hit me fast."

Cordelia was quick to stand up and hold Misty. "Please, be careful, honey. And let's not talk about anything else right now."

Misty nodded softly as she stood back up. She took a deep breath before yawning. "Let me put this away, and we can go back upstairs, I'm pretty tired now... what was in that tea?" she asked as she started to put everything back into the box.

"Mugwort, lavender, chamomile, and peppermint," Cordelia said as she watched Misty carefully.

"Mugwort? That shit will make ya astral project." Misty said with wide eyes.

"I know, but it's such a small amount, it shouldn't affect you," Cordelia said.

"Ya positive? I try to stay away from that stuff since I had it once when I was a kid, and I could have sworn I left my body." Misty said as she put the box back onto the shelf.

"I'm positive, darling." The Supreme smiled as she grabbed Misty's hand before guiding her back upstairs. "And I'm sure you did leave your body. It's a scary thing to do."

"Have ya done it before?"

"I have, and I hate it. Sadly, I can do it fairly easily. And I know Luna can too."

Misty looked at Cordelia with a concerned look. "She's so young."

"I know, that's why I put protections in her room, so if she does while she's asleep, she doesn't go anywhere bad." The older blonde said as she helped Misty upstairs.

"That's good," Misty murmured sleepily.

Cordelia got them to the bedroom and made sure Misty was in bed before getting in beside her. She got underneath the blankets and hugged the woman close to her. "Try and get some rest now."

Misty rested her head on the other's chest as she sighed. "Is it childish to say I'm scared to sleep?"

"Not at all, sweetheart." The Supreme started softly scratching Misty's back over her nightgown. It always put Luna to sleep.

"Hmm... I like that." Misty murmured before yawning again. "I love ya, Dee."

"I love you, too, Mist," Cordelia spoke softly as her hand kept going.

In no time, Misty was fast asleep, and Cordelia finally relaxed enough that she was able to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> How do y'all like it so far?


End file.
